Tainted Rose
by Nemesis13
Summary: She was supposed to protect the innocent from all threats, and she agreed whole heartily to this. The problem was, she didn't want to turn in the assailants, having friends on both sides of a fight is a lot of work, especially when the bad guys are led by your own boyfriend. What Ruby couldn't figure out was why Yang seemed so...approving of this entire FUBAR situation.


**I have no idea, blame the alcohol, please review if you want more**

* * *

Ruby stared at the red haired man before her, head tilting just enough to acknowledge her amusement, the thief's bowler hat shifted slightly as he cocked his head to the side to assess the young huntress in turn. She and Torchwick had a report, he'd commit crimes, Ruby would foil them, usually with more fanfare then either was comfortable with and _that_ was usually followed by high speed chases, explosions, and a hilarious amount of collateral damage.

Neither she nor Roman was willing to admit that this latter component of their numerous encounters was what they looked forward to most in their admittedly warped relationship. It was their guilty little sin, as her team mates and his goons suffered innumerable injuries, as the gentleman thief and the up and coming huntress exchanged taunts, as the fires spread and buildings collapsed all were oblivious to what was going on.

They were flirting, and enjoying every moment of it.

"Come on Red you can do better than that!" Gritting her teeth Ruby cycled the bolt on Crescent Rose while shifting her sweetheart into it's glaive mode. Jerking back the firing ring she flew on the recoil towards the white clad thief in a dramatic spin that he seamlessly deflected with his cane.

Grunting as her thick soled boots slammed into the pavement Ruby glared at the handsome gangster a moment before reaching behind her back drawing out the pistol her uncle had given her. Firing several shots as she charged forward she couldn't help smirking as Roman squeaked in shock doing his level best to deflect the rounds as her scythe spun around her, shielding its mistress from his cronies as rose petals following in its wake.

The pistol had been Blake's idea and was happily supplied by her often...mostly always drunk uncle Qrow. As it stood the cat Faunus couldn't have been more correct in her assessment of her team leader's preferred combat style, polearms left a very wide opening for close in attacks while the weapon was at rest or in a follow-up motion. Ruby had simply taken the advice to heart and followed it to its most expedient approach.

That is is to say her automatic pistol was loaded with explosive munitions, her very favoritist type of munitions without a doubt.

"WHAT THE FUCK RED!?" Roman screamed as he dove rather inelegantly away from the series of explosions approaching him, the look he shot Ruby almost made her feel bad. Almost.

"All is far in love and war Torchwick! Didn't you get the memo?" Weiss stated this coldly as she began spinning dust laced glyphes around herself, obviously ready to end this scrimmage early.

Far earlier than Ruby was ready for, ironically her calculated reaction fed perfectly into her partners view that she was an impulsive child as she charged towards the gathered gangsters on the fires of her scythe's bellowing recoil.

Ruby screamed an empty bellow, it really didn't matter what she said during the battle, it would just be brought up later to coach her later regardless. Clipping grunts #3 and #5 with the back haft of her scythe Ruby landed before Torchwick and so began their dance.

It was a thing of beauty, the dapper young man fending off the earnest young huntress, dust explosions ripping apart the landscape as the pair deflected each others shots into the surrounding area

Nothing was said, there was no taunts, the pair only doing their level best to injure or cripple their dual mate but it was all for not, they were both simply too skilled. Roman Torchwick had grown up on the streets and knew how to survive, he knew how to read body language, he knew how to avoid being hit with a crippling blow. After all, children with broken bones couldn't fight off bigger kids for a scrap of food in the dead of winter now could they?

Ruby Rose though was an inverse, but not in the way her Heiress partner was, rather she'd grown up in the forests of Vale beside her uncle as her father drowned himself in alcohol at the loss of his wife. Not that uncle Qrow wasn't an alcoholic himself, just a highly functional one.

So Ruby was raised with nothing but weapons as her friends, an over protective sister, and a war obsessed drunken uncle, what she viewed as normal would be considered screwed up by the majority of friends and acquaintances.

Deflecting Roman's latest attack she sent him flying with a blast of her semblance, gritting his teeth he backed up slowly as he reached up to the brim of his hat and jerked it down quickly in salute.

"You win this time Red, but you won't be so lucky next time!" With that a pair of VTOL Bullhead gunships flew above his head spraying the area with gunfire, this annoyed Ruby immensely.

Honestly, how was she supposed to take down an armored gunship with a scythe rifle? Her team consisted of her slap happy sister, Blake, and Weiss, none of which excelled or even approached competency at sustained long range combat. As Torchwick made his latest escape Ruby ignored her teams reassurances as they trudged back to Beacon.

After making her report and cleaning her Sweetheart Ruby threw on a pair of black denim trousers and a red blouse, shrugging on a black leather jacket she ignored her feuding teammates as she made her escape. Rolling her eyes she slipped on her normal combat boots and walked out of Beacon without a hassle and soon found herself on the streets of Vale. Seriously Beacon had the worst security force ever and she dearly hoped she'd never have to rely on it.

After a time she reached the slums and worked her way up the stairs of a tenement building without a functioning elevator, approaching the door that housed her target she rapped her knuckles against it lightly.

Eventually the door opened exposing a girl with a mismatched eyes and hair; Ruby knew why the girl was mute and the horrors she'd been subjected to and thus said nothing to discomfort her. This understanding made Ruby her second favorite person, bowing lightly Neo stepped out of her way as Ruby greeted her quietly.

"Pleasure as always Neo, did you beat Sugar Crush yet?" The young teens eyes slit tightly as she shook her head, Ruby just shrugged in response, "Aw well, next time maybe?" Nodding she guided Ruby on to the central chamber housing multiple screens all replaying her last battle. the man standing in the middle of the room threw his still smoldering cigar aside as he turned to meet the gaze of his guest.

"Hello Red, something you wanna tell me?" Squealing Ruby rushed him and latched onto his arm, as he lifted her up she leaned her head forward kissing him deeply, eventually she pulled back still grinning.

"Heyya Roman, miss me?


End file.
